ASOIAF in Poetry
by Cornelia Odeveca
Summary: Here are some drabbles at poetry for a song of ice and fire! Short and Sweet, it should be a treat! Warning very bad, and one of my earliest works. :)


**.PLEASE DO NOT COPY! GIVE RESPECT AND CREDIT TO ME FOR THIS! thank you very much**

.

.

I did it! I found it!

I promised I would find it, and I did! So very proud of myself, if I do dare to say so. It was underneath my chest in the attic and I was happy I got to it before dust and mold ruined it. Fear not lovely poems of my beloved fanfic, I am here to save you from the perils of decay and attic evils. Okay I am ranting now, here are my high school attempts at making ASOIAF into poems.

Please be kind these were purely created for fun, and I believe that it is important to look back and see how your writing technique and style has changed.

.

Without further adieu,

* * *

_**A song of ice and fire: Prose Form**_

* * *

**Tyrion's Debt**

* * *

.

.

.

There Shaga, Son of Daulf

Your own hammers await mighty hands

There my repayment.

.

.

.

* * *

**Peter Baelish**

* * *

.

.

.

Ha, Little Finger

His heart belongs to Catelyn Stark

A married woman.

.

.

.

* * *

**Beheading A Traitor**

* * *

.

.

.

This day a man fell

With regret on his loyal lips

A father is lost.

.

The crowd screaming lies

Prince Joeffry shows mercy, death

Unrestrained future turmoil.

.

Daughters scream and plead in horror

For the man, who lived with honor

But no one dared bother.

.

The blade fell swift

Closed eyes shut in an unfinished prayer

The Union of Blade and flesh, _SHIT._

.

One sheltered, one fainted

The Child King declared the sentence

But there was a lesson.

.

Without restraint, turmoil

Mother Queen faltered, no honor

Now Bloodshed shall reign.

.

Angered Son, Wife's Despair

War is waged for the grave loss

Now Bloodshed shall reign

.

Sons of Friendly Fathers

Both fight in the name of justice

Now Bloodshed shall reign.

.

But there was a lesson.

.

Wolves and Lions truly know

Revenge kills kingdoms

Lies hide the ugly Truth

Power lies with the People

and Time always wins.

.

The lesson was lucid clear

Without restraint turmoil

Now Bloodshed shall reign.

.

.

.

* * *

**Blood and Fire**

* * *

.

.

.

Daughter of Revenge

Sister of Beggar Brother

Name, Daenerys

.

Stormborn from the start

She with beauty undenying

A Spirit of the true dragon

.

Forced to marry

Drogo of the Dorthraki

To gain an army

.

Losing Purity gains Strength

Becomes a worthy Queen, khalessi

No need for Beggar King.

.

From fruit of the seed

A son is conceived, an heir

Dorthraki Army Prepares

.

Fate had other plans

Mercy, and witchcraft helps heal the wound.

She loses her groom.

.

Hoping not too soon

She trades a life for a life

The Witch keeps them both.

.

Drogo would not return

Until,

"When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east, when the seas go dry and mountains blow in the wind like leaves, when your womb quickens again, and you bear a living child. Then he will return, and not before."

He will return again,

In this life or in the next,

Her beloved, her Drogo.

.

The Andal said so,

"khalessi, you must let it go."

So, she does, _for the moment_

Only a fierce dragon could embrace such odds.

.

She enters the Race

The Race of the Game of Thrones

a race against time

But, oh, how she has truly grown.

.

No Burned Witch Can Deny

Qarth fell in her mighty wake

Her words of Fire and Blood.

.

Astapor Burned, Yunkai freed,

Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains

Her enemies beware.

.

The Unsullied Follow

Her hungry children fly the sky

You have much to fear.

.

Mother of Dragons is Coming

The Seven Kingdoms will be hers

She will burn White Walkers

Burn Traitors, Burn Kings

and Burn You if the God's will it.

.

Only the Strong Survive

_Good thing_ dragons are forged fierce

Winter is Coming

and so is the Dawn

And Fire will bash it down.

_bash it down..._

_bash it down..._

**_Fire and Blood..._**

* * *

Sisterly Hate

* * *

..

..

..

Why all the dresses

Sansa, you are a prissy little bird

Father would be ashamed

.

Arya, you little toad

Ruffy clothes and dirt on your face

You are the disgrace

.

You are the Lady

Panting after stupid Joeffry

Be Queen, while I'm Free

.

Free, like a wild dog

Rolling in the mud, crazy creature,

Like a boy playing with your stupid swords

.

It's practice not play

I am a wolf from the North

My place is in the North

.

Your place is with father

Run, and fetch me some water

Tired with this banter.

.

Joeffry feels the same way,

Tired of your pretty little act

Perfect couple you will make

The Horrible Two

.

Watch your tongue

No marriage will ever come to you

Father will have trouble now

Off to a nunnery

.

I would rather die

But not today, I leave

off to my dancing lessons

.

What Dancing Teacher?

You can't fool me, I see

Father is a fool for letting this happen

.

He is not a fool

This is none of your concern

Do not be so cruel

.

Whatever, who cares?

You will not need to be here

Not long, soon Joeffry will be King, and I, his Queen

.

The King may live years

To _think_ I call you my sister

In all the Seven Kingdoms

.

One day I will rule

With my beloved Joeffry

To him you will answer

.

Now who is the fool

That brat Prince can not rule me

you just wait and see

I would rather flee, to the Bravosi sea

.

You would rather do many things

Reality is not sweet

Greatness comes with a price

.

Arya takes leave, growing tired of the conversation...

.

Do you retreat sister

Trouble understanding truth

How hopeless you are

.

Hopeless lies with you

The Lannisters, those proud lions, will maul you

The day will be soon

In a den of lions

will be your stories end

.

The same can be said of you

Your end will be in a ditch

Your name forgotten.

.

Then let them forget

The name Arya Stark will live forever

In the Northern Heart

.

With that Arya goes to meet her dancing (sword fighting) teacher, leaving Sansa Stark to ponder why the Gods ever blessed them to be sisters. Surely it was a mistake, yes, that must be it a horrible mistake.

* * *

**Poor Sansa, fate has the nasty habit of biting you back, or is that karma? Well I guess it is the same in this sense.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, took a while to write but it was totally worth it!**

**Love you all for your patience and support,**

**o0o0o0o0o Miss Cornelia Odeveca 0o0o0o**


End file.
